


Have you ever been in love?

by Syln



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, Love, M/M, all fluffy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syln/pseuds/Syln
Summary: Parce que Keith a une boule de chaleur dans l'estomac chaque fois que Lance le regarde, il ne peut pas ne pas répondre à sa question.





	Have you ever been in love?

**Author's Note:**

> Tout le monde pleure à cause de la dernière saison de Voltron (ou hurle, au choix) et je me suis salement fait spoiler sur tout. Et j'ai toujours pas vu la saison. Tumblr, magnifique endroit...
> 
> J'imagine que la plupart d'entre vous ont déjà vu le tweet. Pour celleux qui ne savent pas : petit prompt trouvé sur Twitter qui est devenu populaire. En même temps, il est vachement cool (et oui c'était un prompt klance de base). Je l'ai à peu près traduit (ça rend pas trop mal) mais j'ai gardé la première phrase en anglais pour le titre. Ça rend bien je trouve.
> 
> Prompt : « Tu as déjà été amoureux ? » « … Une fois. » « Comment ça s'est fini ? » Il détourne le regard et sourit chaudement. « Ça n'est pas terminé. »
> 
> Sinon, je reste éperdument du klance et de Voltron malgré tout le bordel que c'est, aussi bien au niveau du fandom que du show en lui-même. C'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut m'enlever. Je continuerai d'écrire sur eux comme s'ils étaient canons. J'avais besoin de faire cette déclaration.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

  **Have you ever been in love?**

Keith n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi les gens parlaient de papillons dans le ventre lorsqu'ils parlaient de l'amour.

Avant, il n'arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre l'idée même d'aimer. Il rejetait les autres et ne laissait personne l'approcher. Même après que Shiro l'ait pris sous son aile, il avait eu du mal à s'ouvrir et à lui faire confiance. Ça avait été encore plus compliqué avec Adam, parce qu'il ne savait pas partager.

Mais fil du temps, il a appris à comprendre l'amour. Juste un peu.

Mais pas les papillons dans le ventre. Shiro n'avait même pas réussi à le lui expliquer – et dire à quelqu'un « ça fait des blblbl dans le ventre » n'aide pas ! Il n'y a jamais rien eu dans son ventre à lui.

Jusqu'à Lance. Et, même maintenant, ce ne sont pas des papillons.

C'est une boule de chaleur, qui grandit et se propage dans tout son corps. Elle part de sa poitrine, puis elle monte vers son cou. En parallèle, elle rampe dans son dos avant s'installer confortablement dans son estomac. Elle touche le visage en dernier, il sent la chaleur recouvrir ses joues et faire recourber ses lèvres avant de se loger dans ses pupilles.

Oui, l'autre garçon le réchauffe. Il lui donne envie de sourire, de le contempler jusqu'à plus soif, et de doucement murmurer des choses avec ses lèvres contre sa peau.

Ça aussi ça n'est pas inclue dans les papillons, avoir envie de toucher l'autre avec sa bouche.

Et pourtant, le paladin pourrait passer des heures à fantasmer sur le goût qu'aurait les lèvres du cubain. Ou alors son cou, le haut de son oreille, son poignet. Est-ce que les tâches de rousseurs qui parsèment son nez ont le goût du soleil comme sa langue aime l'imaginer ?

Lance sent les fruits, la lessive, le propre et l'amour. Il sent l'été et le sable, la joie. Keith ne sait pas comment il fait, mais chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvent côte à côte, l'odeur de l'autre garçon arrive jusqu'à ses narines et il a juste envie d'enfouir sa tête dans son cou pour en remplir ses poumons.

Alors ouais, Keith ne comprend pas les papillons dans le ventre. Mais l'amour, l'amour ça passe un peu mieux.

Parce qu'il n'est naïf, il sent bien que ce n'est pas juste un crush. Un crush, ça ne devrait pas accaparer ses pensées. Ça ne devrait pas envahir ses rêves la nuit. Ça ne devrait pas lui donner envie de passer chaque minute de la journée auprès de l'autre garçon. Un crush, c'est tout doux tout mignon.

Mais Keith brûle d'amour. Il fond comme une bougie devant chaque sourire que Lance lui adresse. Chaque fois qu'ils se touchent, se frôlent, c'est une décharge d'électricité qui engourdit son corps pendant plusieurs minutes.

Keith n'est pas stupide, il sait qu'il est amoureux du paladin bleu. Paladin rouge. Du sharpshooter. Alors il ne peut pas lui mentir, quand les yeux bleus curieux lui demande s'il a déjà été amoureux. Il ne peut pas mentir à Lance, joli Lance. N'a jamais pu. Il répond sincèrement.

\- Une fois.

Parce que c'est niais mais Lance est son premier amour. Son premier remous dans l'estomac. La première personne à laquelle il s'intéresse de cette façon-là.

Une fois. Une seule et unique fois. Un simple garçon venant de Cuba.

Lance se mord la lèvre, un peu nerveux. Il peut le sentir, il le connait après tout. Il peut sentir qu'il a envie de jouer avec ses doigts, qu'il mâche les mots dans sa tête. Il a une question à poser et Keith lui laisse tout le temps qu'il faut pour avoir le courage de la sortir.

\- Comment ça c'est fini ?

Il le contemple quelques instants. Contemple ses joues un peu rougies, ses yeux bleus curieux et son corps légèrement penché vers lui, attentif. Il détourne le regard et sourit chaudement.

Le coucher de soleil est magnifique ce soir, cela fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas pris le temps d'en admirer un. Cela fait longtemps qu'ils n'ont pas été sur Terre.

Il ferme les yeux et profite d'une légère brise avant de répondre.

\- Ça ne s'est pas terminé.

Parce que ce qui n'a pas commencé ne peut pas être fini. Parce qu'il n'y rien à commencer. Ce n'est pas encore le bon moment, pas tout de suite.

Il y a Allura, il y a Voltron, il y a les doutes qui les font trembler et le futur incertain qui les guette. Il y a les cauchemars qui les hantent et ce fil fin d'amitié qui devient de plus en plus fort entre eux.

Ce n'est pas le bon moment, pas encore. Il vient tout juste d'accepter que son meilleur ami est sûrement la personne la plus belle qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré. Il est encore en train d'esquisser les contours de ses sentiments.

Ce n'est pas la fin car ce n'est pas encore le début. Pas encore. Quand ils seront prêts, oui, Keith parlera à Lance dans cette chaleur dans son estomac quand ils seront prêts.

_Absorbé par les trainées rouges, oranges, jaunes du ciel et par ses pensées il ne voit pas que des yeux bleus le fixent avec une lueur nouvelle au fond des pupilles. Il ne voit pas le rouge des joues du paladin bleu se teinter de parme pour devenir plus profond._

_Ce n'est pas encore le début, pas encore. Mais bientôt._

 


End file.
